


feel better nerdz

by LarissaFae



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: shit son i'm just trying to make my friends feel better with well-written smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenontrioxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenontrioxide/gifts), [LadyShiva89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShiva89/gifts).

> this first chapter is for xenontrioxide

aloy came back to meridian & she & avad boned but that's not the right phrase bc subby bitch-boy was on the bottom the whole time

the end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gentle loving times between aloy and vanasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for LadyShiva89

there were abs for days i mean like look vanasha's abs alone make any woman within a ten-mile or whatever unit of measurement the carja use orgasm for like at least 3 minutes so you can see how when aloy is added to the mix that this is the real threat to the world bc it just can't handle dem abby tummies

anyway they remembered to drink like ten gallons of water each bc they boned a lot

like, a lot

so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention it was a lot and there were abs involved

**Author's Note:**

> perfection


End file.
